1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device which may be manufactured to be compact and reduce a manufacturing cost.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cathode ray tubes (CRTs), one of widely used display devices, are mainly used as TVs or monitors for measuring apparatuses or information terminals. However, the heavy weight and large size of the CRT have been major hindrance to manufacturing of small and light electronic products.
As a solution to the above problem, LCD devices are gradually used in a wide range of application fields due to their advantages such as lightness, thinness, and low power consumption driving. Accordingly, the LCD device is being manufactured to have a larger screen, to be thinner, and to consume lower power.
The LCD device displays an image by controlling the amount of light transmitting liquid crystal. Since the LCD device is not a self-illuminating display device unlike the CRT, a backlight unit including a separate light source providing light is provided on a rear surface of an LCD panel to visually present an image.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs), cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), and external electrode fluorescent lamps (EEFLs) are used as the light source of the backlight unit. Among these light sources, the LED that is a point light source is widely used for small LCD devices. In general, the LED that is mounted on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) which is advantageous for making the LCD device thinner is widely used for small LCD devices such as mobile phones. Also, driving circuits to drive the LED are mounted on the FPC.
The FPC on which the LED and the driving circuits for driving the LED are mounted is connected to a main FPC on which driving circuits such as a gate driver, a data driver, and a timing controller for driving an LCD panel are mounted, by soldering. When the main FPC and the FPC on which the LED and the LED driving circuits are mounted are connected by soldering, a soldering portion bulges higher than a bottom case. An insulation tape is attached to the soldering portion for the insulation of the soldering portion from an external system. Since the soldering portion bulges higher than the bottom case and the insulation tape is attached to the soldering portion, it is difficult to manufacture a thin LCD device.